Cophine: Crazy Science
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: ¿Y si no hubieran sido interrumpidas Cosima y Delphine por Rachel en el laboratorio? ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Cophine, contenido explícito. S02E02


- ¿Estás haciendo una lista de la compra para mí?- se acercó a donde estaba la rubia, mirándola de una forma seductora.

- Así es.- Delphine sonrió a su chica, y miró sus labios queriéndose acercar a ella, pero Cosima se apartó sonriendo y comenzó a andar por su próximo lugar de trabajo.

- Vale. Zona de descanso aquí, con una alfombra persa – Delphine se reía mientras la morena imaginaba como iba a decorar su nuevo laboratorio- y un bonito sofá de cuero.

- Espera un momento,- la chica con rastas se paró y empezó a andar hacia a ella- ¿puede un Gene Chip hacer una selección de dos canales?

- Da igual.- ambas se rieron mientras Cosima agarraba la mano de la rubia y hacia que rodeara su cintura, quedando atrapada entre el cálido cuerpo de la francesa y la fría mesa de metal.

- Eres tan adorable…

Los labios de Delphine se pegaron a los de la morena, un beso inocente que iba a ser en un principio fue elevando su temperatura cuando la que lo empezó quiso que su lengua saliera como protagonista.

Presionó su cuerpo un poco más si cabía con el de Cosima, aprovechando para coger aire antes de volver a besarla. Las manos de la chica con rastas subieron al cuello de la rubia y profundizó el beso, explorando la boca de la francesa con su lengua. Esta no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido.

Las manos de Delphine acariciaron los costados su chica dirigiéndose hacia sus muslos, agarrándolos y, con la ayuda de ella que apoyó sus manos en la mesa, la impulsó sentándola y colocándose entre sus piernas.

- Hay que estrenar el laboratorio, ¿no te parece?- mientras lo decía agarró el cinturón de la rubia y se deshizo de él. Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón cuando, antes de comenzar a bajárselo, Delphine la detuvo.

- ¿Y si por una vez empezamos contigo?

La francesa se deshizo de los zapatos de la morena antes de empezar a subir su vestido. Las miradas de ambas estaban fijas en los ojos de la otra, el vestido quedó por la cintura de Cosima y aprovechó para quitarle los leggins que llevaba puestos.

Acarició sus muslos y volvió a acercar su boca a la de la morena, una vez que sus manos subieron de nuevo por sus muslos agarró el final del vestido y comenzó a deslizarlo por el firme cuerpo moreno de su chica. Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando descubrió sus pechos desnudos con cada pezón erizado, esperando a ser acariciados.

Se inclinó antes de agarrar uno de ellos con los labios y comenzar a lamerlos lentamente, haciendo que Cosima echara su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido y agarrara la nuca de la chica atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

En un rápido movimiento la americana se deshizo de la camiseta que llevaba Delphine y la dejó en sus mismas condiciones eliminando el sujetador de su cuerpo. Sus manos no se resistieron a agarrar los redondeados senos de la rubia y comenzar a masajearlos.

Los ojos oscurecidos de Delphine la miraba fijamente, con sus labios humedecidos y entreabiertos, disfrutando de como su pareja se encargaba de otorgarle placer a sus pechos. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, devorándose y degustándose mientras las manos de cada una recorrían la desnudez de la otra.

- Quiero verte desnuda… - Cosima suspiró entre besos.

- Está bien… - Delphine se separó de ella y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, mientras sus manos comenzaba a acariciarse su propio vientre.

A Cosima se relamió los labios al verla en su pequeña y sensual danza improvisada que le estaba regalando, mientras que la rubia comenzó a bajar sus pantalones de espaldas a ella ahora.

Le regaló la vista de su trasero bajo unas minúsculas braguitas, mientras seguía moviéndose lentamente ante sus ojos. Se deshizo de toda su ropa, quedando totalmente desnuda ante Cosima, y sus rizos se balanceaban en sus hombros con cada nuevo movimiento que realizaba.

- Desnúdate.- Cosima la obedeció y se terminó de desnudar, quedando sin nada de ropa en su cuerpo.

- Ven aquí…- Delphine se acercó a la morena y se colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas, y esta comenzó a devorar su boca, sintiendo la lengua de la francesa moviéndose ágil dentro de su boca.

La traviesa mano de Delphine comenzó a bajar, acariciando cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo, y se adentró entre los muslos de la chica morena, notando lo caliente que estaba desde la distancia. Cosima gimió al notar los largos dedos de la rubia en su ingle, acariciándola lentamente.

- Delphi…- gimió gravemente sin terminar de decir su nombre cuando a la que iba su mensaje penetró dos dedos dentro de ella sin avisar.

- Oh, ma petit chiot…

Empezó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de la chica con rastas, fuerte y rápido, sabiendo que iba a durar poco porque estaba muy mojada entre sus dedos. Cosima se aferraba a la francesa con fuerza mientras gemía con fuerzas, sintiendo la húmeda lengua de la francesa en su cuello y de vez en cuando sus dientes mordiéndolo.

- Joder, Delphine… - La francesa sabía que cuando decía esa frase entre dientes es que estaba a punto de sufrir su orgasmo, así que para adelantar tal hecho, utilizó su dedo pulgar para estimular su clítoris y así dar por finalizado el primer orgasmo de su sesión en el laboratorio. - ¿La habitación está insonorizada?- dijo mientras intentaba calmar su aliento.

- Eso espero… - Delphine se rio y con un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena, que pensaba que ahora era su turno, se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella, quedando su cabeza a la altura del centro de la chica, que viéndola ahí tragó sonoramente al sentir su boca seca.

- ¿Quieres matarm…? ¡JODER! – la lengua de la francesa se hincó en su centro, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo y sintiendo toda la humedad de la morena entrando en su boca.

Con sus labios agarró el hinchado clítoris de la morena, succionándolo y lamiéndolo con su lengua. Los dedos de Cosima se enredaron en el rubio y rizado pelo de la mujer que había entre sus piernas. Ambas se miraban fijamente, a Delphine eso la humedecía más, el ver su cara de placer.

- Delphine… Más…- la voz de Cosima era grave y ronca. La francesa lo entendió perfectamente.

Su boca se dedicó a darle placer a su clítoris, mientras sus manos volvieron a formar parte del juego y sus dedos entraron en la mujer que había frente a ella. Sus dedos se curvaron dentro de ella, y según escuchaba los gemidos de la morena, sabía que iba muy bien.

Cosima apretó sus dedos más en los rizos de la francesa y, esta última, notó como la humedad se volvía más abundante y caliente en su boca, y como el pequeño cuerpo de su chica empezaba a temblar. Se levantó mientras seguía dándole placer con la mano y la besó en la boca.

La morena podía notar su sabor en la boca de la rubia mientras sufría un largo y placentero orgasmo.

Cosima intentó recobrar el aliento rápido porque moría por probar ya a la francesa. Mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada, la rubia la miraba sonriendo y se acercó a donde estaba para repartir besos sobre sus hombros.

La chica de rastas se deslizó por la mesa, bajando al suelo otra vez comenzando a besar a la francesa y girándola para que, esta vez, fuera ella la arrinconada en la mesa.

- Tu turno.

Simplemente lo soltó antes de arrodillarse y ponerse uno de los muslos de la francesa en su hombro, enterrando su cara en el centro de la mujer a la que más quería. Su lengua degustaba su dulce preferido, de abajo arriba, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, succionando su clítoris… dejándola sin aliento.

La rubia gemía fuerte mientras sentía la experta lengua de la morena en ella, una de sus manos la ayudaba a aguantar el equilibrio apoyada en la mesa, y la otra se encargaba de acariciar las rastas y el hombro libre de su chica.

Las manos de Cosima acariciaban los muslos de la francesa, agarrándolos, acercándola aún más a su boca. Mientras la rubia gemía soltando palabras suspiradas en francés, la morena decidió sentirla en sus dedos también, al igual que lo hizo su chica antes.

Humedad y calidez fue lo que sintió cuando sus dedos entraron en el interior de la rubia, haciendo que soltara un grave gemido y que Cosima con su mano libre tuviera que ayudarla a no caer. Sonrió mirándola, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de su interior muy lento, y se encontró con la oscura mirada de Delphine suplicando por más sin ninguna palabra.

Cosima volvió a enterrar sus labios en el clítoris de la rubia mientras su mano comenzaba a ir más y más rápido en su interior. Tanto la chica con rastas como la chica con pelo rizado disfrutaban con las sensaciones que el cuerpo de la otra le otorgaba. La americana volvía a sentir su propia humedad entre sus muslos, y la francesa estaba a punto de sufrir el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida.

Solo bastó que Cosima con sus dedos expertos los curvaran justo en el punto donde Delphine perdía el control para que, mientras sufría el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido, le fallaran las piernas y empezara a caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la morena, mientras que esta la ayudaba a no caer muy brusca, lamiendo todo su vientre y pechos mientras se deslizaba sobre su regazo.

Delphine la miraba y pudo ver su humedad por los labios y barbilla de la morena, e hizo lo que siempre solía hacer, meter la barbilla de su chica entre sus labios, deslizándolos lentamente por ella y lamiendo, para luego besarla muy lentamente.

Cuando se separó del beso sonrió a su chica mientras ella le retiraba los rizos húmedos de su frente por el sudor de la pasión y le sonreía de vuelta.

- Bueno, bienvenida a su nuevo laboratorio, señorita Niehaus.

- Gracias por mostrármelo, señorita Cormier. – dijo antes de volverla a besar.


End file.
